The McKay Factor
by LVB
Summary: What’s in a name? Elizabeth proves a point to Rodney about the importance of a name. McWeir. One—shot.


**The McKay Factor**

**Author:** LVB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Atlantis, if I did, McWeir would be obvious to all.

**Summary:** What's in a name? Elizabeth proves a point to Rodney about the importance of a name. McWeir. One-shot.

**A/N: **My first Atlantis fic, woo! throws confetti everywhere. Completely unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. If anyone is interested for betaing the next one (if there ever is one) let me know.

* * *

"No, Rodney," Elizabeth said firmly. There was just no way it could be possible. Not now, not ever, not in Atlantis, not on Earth. No, no, no.

"Elizabeth, please! You are being unreasonable!" Rodney protested. She had said no over a week ago and ever since he had been…well, snarky. It was how Rodney usually was, however slightly more annoying as it was only her fault, as opposed to the rest of the Atlantis base. She was even getting pestered more than Dr. Zelenka which said something. Why could he not let it go?

"For the last time Rodney, I said no! Deal with it! It is not going to happen!" she said, losing her temper slightly. Only Rodney McKay could send her into a frenzy and lose her cool. Well, occasionally Sheppard too, but for entirely different reasons. Sheppard was military and had a knack for these things, and apart from that she was not engaged to John Sheppard. Rodney on the other hand, she was.

"If you haven't noticed, Elizabeth, I am the man in the relationship! See here—" he began to point to himself. "All man. Which is why you need to do this!"

Elizabeth just glared at him for a moment. Had he really just used that against her? He had. "Being the man in this relationship has nothing to do with my decision," she replied evenly, putting on her best diplomatic persona. "My decision is based on the requirements of my duty to the people here on Atlantis. I am the commander of this base and everything I do is because of my team…"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with the Atlantis team! They could care less. You are just making up excuses. People will figure it out, Elizabeth!" Rodney shouted as Elizabeth just groaned in response. Arguing with Rodney without pulling rank was very difficult. At least with rank she was able to get the last word. Arguing one-on-one, as equals was proving to be very irritating. She wondered if this is what marriage to Rodney McKay would forever be like—trying to find time to get her point across before he leapt down her throat (either figuratively or literally).

Elizabeth ignored him and sat behind her desk. She put her head in her hands, as she had done many times before. Rodney visibly softened. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry," he said and made his way to her desk. "But why can't do you this for me?"

Elizabeth looked up at Rodney and saw the confused look on his face. Oh boy. "This isn't anything personal. You know that," she took his hand into hers. "I'm marrying you aren't I? But this is just something I have to do,"

Rodney looked as if he were about to stamp his foot and cross his arms, like a child who wasn't allowed to get a lollypop. "But why won't you take my last name! It's very easy. You get rid of that Weir on the end of your name and magically, a McKay pops up. And all it takes is for you to sign a piece of paper. Bam, done, we're married and now everybody knows you're my wife."

"It would be _confusing_, Rodney. Think about it for a second."

"I have thought about it. I'm a genius after all, I think about everything, all the time. It never stops," he said earnestly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his ease and lack of modesty. Yet, the matter was still at hand. And Rodney was being irritating and arrogant and damn stubborn.

"Two Dr. McKays, Rodney. Not one, but two. Apart from the obvious confusion at hearing our names called out loud, how is it going to look that the commander of this base shares the same name as one of the senior staff? Besides I've built up my career and reputation on the name of Dr. Weir. It makes no sense to change it now!" she said, her exasperated tone slipping through her diplomatic persona.

Rodney crossed his arms. "You are being unreasonable."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine," she snapped. She tapped her earpiece once. "Carson? This is Dr. _McKay_," she said, emphasizing the last part of the name. Rodney cocked his head slightly, confused at what she was doing. Elizabeth chose to ignore the cute way in which his mouth remained slightly opened.

"Rodney that is the worst impersonation of Dr. Weir I've ever heard," came back Carson's thick Scottish accent over the radio. Elizabeth looked at Rodney pointedly.

"Carson, this is Elizabeth. Never mind, I was just trying to prove a point to my fiancé," she said and smiled when she heard him sigh.

"Aye, lass. Good luck getting it through that thick head of his,"

"Hey!" Rodney protested as Elizabeth tapped her radio again to end the conversation.

"Do you see my point?" she asked him. He uncrossed his arms. He simply looked at her for a few seconds and then sighed. He held up his hands in defeat.

"You win. But don't think this is the end of it. All of our children are taking my last name. And no hyphens."

Elizabeth smiled and leant over her desk to plant a kiss on his lips. "No hyphens," she agreed. "But how about a mixed last name? Wekay? Or how about McWeir?" she suggested slyly and watched his face contort into the epitome of annoyance.

"How about you leave the naming to me?" he quipped as he gathered his things and went to leave her office.

"Sorry Rodney, but Fumbles McStupid is apparently taken," Elizabeth replied as her fiancé left the office with a snigger. She leant back into her chair. Maybe after she retired, she'd go back on her agreement. Maybe when she was old and grey and the only names that mattered to her were Elizabeth, Mom or Grandma, she would become Dr. Elizabeth McKay. But for now, she wanted to have cake and eat it too. And as she signed yet another official marriage document from Earth with _Dr. Elizabeth Weir_, she smiled.


End file.
